The present invention relates to an articulated joint to joint tubes with two ducts, particularly for a suction, steam production and/or cleaning apparatus.
More particularly, the invention concerns to an articulated joint of the above kind, suitably studied to obtain a movement between attachments provided with two ducts, one for suction and the other one to transport fluids outward (steam, water, detergents) on a plane in the space of about 170°.
At present, among the products/machines for cleaning and hygienisation, thus operating by a combined suction, steam production and/or cleaning by a detergent system, no element exists allowing obtaining a movement between two attachments provided with two ducts.
In the field of the traditional suction systems, i.e. classic vacuum cleaner, at present only one element exists, manufactured by Vorwerk, that in any case, can be only used to suck, and that does not provide any passage for steam and/or other exiting liquids, and allows only a trigger action (frictioned) between the two movable parts.
On the other side, it is well evident to all those skilled in the art, that the needing exists to have an articulated joint as suggested according to the present invention, allowing to obtain a movement between attachments provided with two ducts, one for the suction and the other one to transport fluids (steam, water, detergents) outwards on a plane in the space of about 170°.